Love
by True China Sorrows
Summary: Today I just got roped into a game of love. I have one month to win over the new Trader, but I don't want to play. What should I do? PLEASE DO NOT READ! EDITING IS CURRENTLY UNDERWAY!
1. The Reserve

Love

_Hello, I'm Chelsea. I'm the sheriff's daughter._

_I live in a wonderful little town out in the desert. It's a beautiful place - if you know where to look, that is. Here we aren't rich, nor are we poor. We make do with what we have and we live good lives._

_I have a small group of friends. They like to make trouble and I like to keep them in line. My life is a lot more interesting with them. The most troublesome is Julia. She knows no limits._

_I like to spend time with my family too. I have a younger sister, Claire. She looks a bit like ma, though daddy says that I'm more like her. I miss my ma but I know that she would be happy for me._

A raucous laughter erupts. "Chelsea, what are you writing?"

Chelsea looks up, smiling quietly. "It isn't important,"

Julia sits down on the bench. "If you say so," she shrugs.

Chelsea closes her notebook discreetly. "You're smiling. Can you tell me why?"

She leaps up suddenly, squealing and pulls her along. "Ooh, I'm so very glad that you asked! Have you heard of that new trader?"

Chelsea pants, struggling to keep her friend's pace. "Yes! Daddy... Daddy mentioned something..."

She laughs. "You have not _lived_ until you see this man!"

Chelsea merely allows herself to be forced along. It isn't unusual for Julia to swoon over a man. She has an eye for the newest men and always talks them into buying her gifts. Her only downfall is her lack of confidence on the first meeting. However, Chelsea very quickly finds herself confused when she sees that she isn't being taken to a man. Instead she finds herself surrounded by Lanna, Sabrina, Natalie. Julia blocks her from escaping.

Lanna coos. "Aw, what a man!"

Sabrina murmurs sadly, her fingers twiddling nervously. "Sure is..."

Julia swats at them. "Now, now girls. You know the rules. This one's _reserved_,"

Lanna sighs. "Oh, you are lucky, Chelsea,"

She staggers back into Natalie. "What are you talking about? I haven't reserved anyone!"

Natalie grasps her flailing arms. "Courtesy of Julia here, he's all yours,"

She shakes her head violently. "No! No, I can't! Julia, you know this isn't right!"

Julia pouts. She stares at her seething friend with wide, pleading eyes though they have no effect.

Lanna interjects, grinning widely. "Chelsea, if you truly want to end this then we will end the reserve,"

She heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank you!"

Lanna begins tip-toeing away. "Then it's decided. The reserve will end in one month. You have to try!"

Her silhouette vanishes behind a building. The small trail of disturbed dust dances through the air. She's too fast for Chelsea to try and catch and they all know it.

Julia huffs ungratefully. "Fine! One month only... Oh, Chelsea, you don't know how hard it was to reserve this one!"

She seethes, storming away. "One month! Only one!"

* * *

Chelsea peers out of the window. The old, abused curtains hang limply from her fist. She knows all of the residents. She hasn't known anyone to move into the town in her father's lifetime. Thankfully, the trader isn't anywhere in sight.

A long, despondent sigh stretches out into the silence. She's the only one home. Her father is busy working with a neighbouring town. Claire is sneaking around with a terrible case of lovesickness.

The curtains fall from her grip. She slowly turns, just missing out on the opportunity to spy the trader. However, her attention is locked onto the notebook lying on the floor. A terrible sense of dread twists her stomach and she crashes to her knees. Great heaving gasps fill the air as her eyes sting and vision blurs.

She stretches her hand out as though to touch it. Then, she jerks back as though it's poison. She covers her face and she whimpers in quiet desperation.

She cannot afford to win.

**Author's Note:** I don't like Western. I know nothing about it. So what have I just gotten myself into?

_Disclaimer: If it's property of/ belongs to any part of Harvest Moon. Then it clearly is not mine._

_Chapter edited._

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I don't know anything about Westerns as I've stated before. Please don't expect it to be historically accurate. I know it was foolish of me to start this.**

_Chapter edited (27.04.13)._


	2. The Confrontation

Love

The bright blue sky brings a smile to her face. She closes the door softly and steps off of the porch. The town is bustling. The noise is mostly laughter. Most of the residents notice her. They call to her and she waves back, smiling sweetly. However, as she turns a corner, she bumps into someone.

She gasps. "I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Tch," a deep voice interjects. "You should be!"

Chelsea frowns and straightens up, her hand on her hip. She stares straight into his deep amethyst eyes to find him glaring. She, however, is not affected in the least. She scowls. It's him. No one else would give her an answer like that. They know too well that it brings out her contemptuous side.

He tries to side step her and fails. With the speed of an angered rattlesnake she grasps his arm. He growls quietly, suddenly furious and immensely impatient.

He snarls threateningly. "Let me go,"

She glowers at him. "Make me,"

He repeats, his voice alight with venom. "_Let go_,"

Chelsea shakes her head, stupidly stubborn. "I said, 'make me', or are you hard of hearing?"

He opens his mouth, preparing to make a devastating retort. The words wither on his tongue. His gaze has strayed to someone in the distance. He shuts his mouth, growling grouchily.

He shakes his arm, snarling lowly. "I don't have time for this,"

Chelsea pauses, looks him up and down, and takes a tentative step backwards. "You're new here, aren't you?"

He doesn't respond. Dread knots in her throat and stomach. She pales slightly, knowing that she has and almost flushing with embarrassment and horror from it.

She releases his arm. "Don't get into any trouble now. Understand?"

He storms away, knocking her from his path. The echo of his scoff resounds in her ears. Chelsea stands, shaking with fury, and growling quietly to herself. On the opposite side of the street he greets one of her neighbours. The irksome girl is pushed to the furthest recesses of his mind.

Chelsea, however, imprints his image into her mind. She attempts to resist scowling as she storms to the shadows behind the barn. Her glare is fixed firmly on the white knuckles of her clenched hands. Her jaw aches from being clenched too tightly, but the aggravation from their meeting refuses to fade from her mind.

She grumbles to herself unashamedly. "What a rude man! What do my friends see in him? Well, they can have him if they want. I never want to see him again!"

* * *

Chelsea halts: her newly recovered mood fading fast. Her friends are gathered outside the saloon. Their wide, batting eyelashes and shining smiles sicken her. She's seen it all before; the lovesickness; the delirium; the confusion; the shamelessness and the heart break. She could stand to offer them weary comfort if it was for anyone other than that _rude_ new trader.

His grimace is weak, as if he's trying to be polite. His shoulders are hunched uncomfortably. The rim of his hat is lower than before to hide his eyes. A small silence breaks through the relentless giggling and flirty faffing: he takes it. He makes his excuses and it clearly takes a lot of effort for him not to run from them.

A ghost of a smile touches at the corners of Chelsea's mouth, but she catches herself, and it vanishes. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Then, with slow, reluctant steps she pursues him. The streets are always busy at the end of the day. Secretly, she hopes that she won't make it in time, but luck is not her ally. She reaches him just as he reaches his horse.

"I know your type," he says lowly as he rises into the saddle. "You're pretty and think you can rule the world. You think you can get everything you want on your face."

"Well, sir," she replies tightly. "We had to have something."

He scoffs: the sound of disbelief and disinterest. He looks away but the reins are in his hands. He leaves them loose, waiting for her to continue.

She obliges. "God had to give us something to hide our scars,"

He scoffs again; this time sounding more aggravated than before. He rides away into the direction of the sunset. The blinding brilliance of the sun gives him the opportunity to look back at her. His discretion pays off. Chelsea doesn't his glance, but not the reason he thinks. Her mind is racing, pondering why he hasn't run off with threats to tell someone about her so-called _blasphemy_... Like the others.

Her unusual penchant for confrontation is a trait that many have tried to dissuade over the years. To Chelsea it far exceeds the joys of vengeance. She turns away, a wickedly sly smile on her face. She sees her friends watching from afar. She sees their anxious glances. They know they have their work cut out for them.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Were you expecting someone sickeningly sweet? I'm afraid not. Chelsea is rather more... _upfront_. Yes, that's it! She's rather more upfront than that. I suppose she's like Vaughn in that sense. Her personality makes her a tad anti-social. She's just a bit more brash and bold than him. Oh, and, before you ask, this says 2 because it's the Author's Note from after the editing. There was no original Author's Note with this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for reading. I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter. I apologise if I have failed you.**


	3. The Acknowledgement

**IMPORTANT!**

Firstly, about the ending. The ending is not a _ROMANTIC_ cliché; however, it is a CLICHÉ. Would you call it philosophical? It's because his narrow-mindedness has just widened. She's given him something to think about. (His opinions are changing, slowly, but surely).

Secondly, I made a big boo-boo when I started. I had this story outlined in my I-pod, but I've posted it the wrong way, so, sorry. It'll all become clear in a future chapter. Also, it was a Bakugan character + OC one, but I thought Harvest Moon would be better. Now, please enjoy and review. Thank you for your time.

Love

Chelsea sighs deeply. "It's going to be one of those days,"

The sky is a brilliant mix of purple and grey hues. It's the beginning of a storm: one that looks unusually menacing. Chelsea shudders. On such days everyone tends to gather at the saloon.

This time the Trader is also present.

She glances around hoping that she won't find him. The crowd is thick. The odds of them meeting are small.

"Chelsea!" Claire calls.

Her head snaps up. "I'm over here!"

Claire makes it through the crowd with ease. No one stands in her way. Her kind and gentle reputation grants certain privileges. Chelsea quickly hurries over. She wraps her in a tight embrace. Only her little sister knows Chelsea well enough to settle her anxieties over a certain Trader.

Chelsea, still clinging to her sister, feels her smile die. The resident thief approaches. His shifty eyes dart from person to person.

"Nice to see you,"Chelsea forces a smile and clasps his hand. She snarls lowly. "So, thief, let me make this clear. If you hurt her I'll run you out of town."

He nods politely. The threat has no affect on him. She's sure he'll listen to her one day. In the meanwhile she notices that Claire has vanished in the crowd. She sighs, exasperated, but leaves the thief to tending her sister. He hasn't given her a reason not to trust him yet.

She stalks off to a small space by a window. There, the mask falls away. There are few things that Chelsea detests more than being inside during a storm. She scolds herself. It might delay her father. That line of thought feels more appropriate.

"Chelsea," Julia urges, appearing from nowhere. "The storm looks like it's ending. I'll distract everyone. Go and enjoy the last of it."

Julia winks and disappears. Chelsea wastes no more time. She darts through tiny gaps between her neighbours and out into the cool, electric air. She runs to her favourite place - behind the barn.

Before she can get far a horse catches her eye. She stops and approaches warily. The horse is beautiful, but it's the Trader's. She tentatively reaches up. The soft, strong neck shivers lightly beneath her touch.

The reins are suddenly snatched away. "Get away from my horse!"

She ignores him, cooing quietly. "What has such a lovely creature done to deserve such a master?

He shoves her out of his way harshly and mounts. Comfortably in his saddle he draws his Stetson over his eyes.

"It's got a lot of scars to atone for,"

He bursts into a gallop leaving a dazed Chelsea behind.

_So, he did listen..._

**Author's Note: I implemented a new chapter upload system. This is in the clear, but I'll tell you anyway. There must be as much, or more reviews than there is chapters. So, please don't stop reviewing and such. It really maes my day, and we wouldn't want this to fail the system, would we?**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I'm glad to have done this chapter. I do feel bad for omitting some details that were originally here. However, it isn't in Chelsea's P.O.V. anymore. Oh well, I do quite enjoy this too! I hope you like this version just as much!**

_Written 15•06•13•._


	4. The Onset

Love

Chelsea wanders to her favourite place - the loose straw turf, there either by being excess or by being dropped, behind the barn. The back of the barn faces away from the town. The wind whispers past, unhindered and with delicious coolness. The great, wide smile on her face soon falters. She slumps ever so slightly. She prefers her favourite place when only she is there.

She forces herself to smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working,"

The mild awkwardness of her tone doesn't go amiss. He, lying on the edge of the straw, with his hat pulled down over his eyes barely seems alive his stillness is so complete. Chelsea nudges the ground with her boot. The annoyance is beginning to break through her carefully composed calmness. With still no response Chelsea places her hands on her hips and peers down with an aloof sort of unfriendliness.

He eventually glances over with one eyes before feigning sleep again. "I will die a hundred times over before I listen to a lady,"

Chelsea nearly snarls. "Just you wait and see, mister, things are going to change. One day you'll regret what you've said. Then maybe you'll learn to hold your tongue.

"Tch," he scoffs. "As I've said, I'll die a hundred times over."

She glances around quickly to see if anyone is nearby. There isn't. She frowns, steeling herself for an extreme amount of unpleasantness, and sits down right next to him on the soft soil. His eyes evaluate her cautiously. She fidgets, growing more and more uncomfortable, but her stubborness triumphs. She won't surrender her favourite place.

She pauses then, glancing at the basket by her side. Her father has always been insistent on various matters. This is one such matter. Her eyes flutter closed for a brief moment.

Reluctantly, she holds out the basket in front of him. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

The sheet within the basket flutters with the wind. No food is left. Both he and she are satisfied. Chelsea grins at the sky. Claire usually claims the kitchen for herself and leaves her to suffer from the scent of baking and warm breads.

She gasps, jolting upright and awake. "Oh!"

He scowls at her, hands clenched tightly.

Chelsea turns with an excited grin. "Trader, there's going to be a dance tonight. Every one is going. Will you be there too?"

He grumbles, hat being pulled over his eyes as he settles down. "I have work. I don't waste my time,"

"A simple no would have sufficed," she replies dryly. "That's too bad. It would have been nice if you went."

He mutters. "It's a dance. It's stupid. It's for stupid people,"

"No, it's not," she doesn't seem to have noticed his insult. "Every single person comes together. There's music. Claire and I always go! It's the best time of the year. Oh, I wish there were more! Every one has a good laugh and eats good food..."

**Author's Note: Bwahaha! (Supposed to be crying) I'm supposed to be on a holiday! You guys just keep pulling me back in…**

**Ahem, one of you mentioned that he was always called 'The Trader', that is because, if you look over the previous chapters, she doesn't know his name.**

**A review for chapter 2 stated that it always starts with being, er, *, with each other. That is not true. They particularly like each other, but that does not mean * or hate.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Author's Note Two:** Somehow, I feel strange with this edit. I can't explain why. Oh well! I do believe that you will have understood, but I feel I should explain myself anyway. In the previous **Author's Note** I happened to, by accident, omit a word. I wanted to explain that, though neither particularly likes the other they do not hate each other. I can be so silly sometimes!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, I know this isn't very western. I had to have it in though, because I didn't know what else to do… Plus, I have no idea what people did in the 'Wild West'. Probably meaning that I shouldn't have started this._

_Please think of this, as creative licensing. Please, pretty please with whatever you want on top._

_(Besides, you've had time to stop me doing it this way)_

Love

The music's loud. Then again, Griffin doesn't seem to understand what _quiet_ is when Nami's cheering him on. The air is full of electricity. This is why I love it when the town holds a dance. It's so lively that no one's noticing Sky following Claire like a love-sick puppy. I'm happy for my sister, really, I am. Maybe she can finally have that happy ending she's always going on about, but with a phantom thief... I'll be in luck if I can find Julia tonight.

Confused, Chelsea glances over the bustling room. She can name everyone that she sees, but Julia definitely isn't one of them. Sighing exasperatedly she trudges over to one of the beams. One way or another, Julia would come and drag her towards a guy to dance with. A loud gasp comes from her as she bumps into something _extremely_ hard. A hand grips her arm, stopping her from falling. She gasps quietly when she realises who it is.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Chelsea frowns.

All the while thinking, _I didn't expect you to actually be here_. He smirks down at her.

"You were the one who asked me to come… At the very least, you owe me a dance,"

Julia laughs from over in a corner. "I told you!"

Natalie scowls. "I don't care enough to watch. Next time, _don't_ drag us along."

"Oh, but _Natalie_!" Lanna exclaims. "It's lovely. Love…"

"You do realise what that means, right?" Sabrina murmurs.

Instantly, the air around them turns icy cold. Julia slumps against the wall, irritated and slightly confused.

"Is it so bad? Wanting her to act freely for once?" Julia whispers.

"This will hurt them both, so end this game now. If you don't, and it does become love, you will have torn them both apart," Natalie states.

* * *

I push through the crowds, and outside. There he is. Saddling up and ready to go. I realised something I should have earlier.

"Wait!" I call out.

He stops, and looks me over. He doesn't look happy. Glowering down at me from his horse.

"You know it's rude to ride off into the sunset," I comment.

He raises his eyebrow, almost willing me to continue.

"We have spoken, and danced, yet you still hold your name,"

He looks out, and into the horizon. "Then wait for me."

In time, I may regret this, but I will.

**Author's Note:** _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry….. Whew, I'm out of breath._

_Anyway, I know this is really late, and I hate to have left you waiting. The thing is, I got called a review whore, and I've been trying to calm down and not actually name that person… I mean, lately I've been kind of depressed, and that really wasn't nice, especially saying. I quote;_

'_**I'm just trying to help you'**_

_After arguing with me. So, all in all, not the happiest time of my life. I couldn't bear to make you wait any longer though. So, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…. To infinity and back again…_

_No excuse is good enough. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. No excuse is good enough, especially because I started this, and made you wait as I finished it!_

(My fingers are sore now…I wonder why)


	6. Chapter 6

Love

I have waited those long few days since last I him. So as he first rode into town, I rushed to see him. My daddy was wary, but Claire talked to him. I was happy as I got to speak to him. His name, it intrigues me. I have been speaking to him, and not knowing his name. How odd. How unlike me.

"Hello," I smile at him, and he smirks back.

"Hello, I am Vaughn," he lowers his Stetson.

"I am Chelsea," I reply, offering my hand.

_Vaughn_ dismounts and shakes my hand. Then he tethers his horse to the bar and we start talking. He has a nice almost-smile. I think he has a really nice smile.

"Why do you work here on three days only?" I ask.

"There are other towns over," Vaughn replies.

"What it your job?" I smile.

"I trade animals to other people and make sure they get there alright," Vaughn replies.

* * *

Afternoon is lovely behind the barn. The sun shines here the brightest. This is special place. My mother used to like it here too.

"You shouldn't be out on your own," Vaughn frowns.

"I have never needed an escort, and I will not ever need one," I reply, haughtily.

"Are you sure of that?" he chuckles.

"I could never be more sure of anything in life or otherwise," I state, sharply.

He sat and spoke to me more after that. We had a very nice time. He really, truly is amusing. Perhaps not for the reasons he would like…

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my seventh update today! I'm very happy with that, and it's a new record. Thank you for support last chapter, I hadn't expected that. Thank you all so much. I'm sorry it's so short, but Mock The Week is on, and I'm laughing my head off. Goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

_You know when I said that I forgot to look up the plotline on my I-pod? … You're going to hate me for this…_

_(If I were reading this, I'd hate me too)_

Love

I get up to leave my secret place behind the barn when realisation strikes me. I stop mid-step, and turn to look at Vaughn curiously. He sees my startled expression and frowns.

"Chelsea, are you alright?" Vaughn asks, worriedly.

"Ah, I just remembered," I murmur. "Vaughn, in a week I'm getting married, will you be here for it?"

I frown, he looks shocked. I suppose he didn't know. That's odd; everyone here is talking about it. I wonder… I kneel by beside him.

"Vaughn, are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he replies, getting up and walking away.

I sigh in relief and then leap to my feet. I grasp his sleeve and he stops somewhat reluctantly. Vaughn won't look at me. Have I offended him?

"Will you come to my wedding?" I ask again.

Vaughn still doesn't look at me. "I have work to be doing,"

"Couldn't you ask someone else to do your work this time?" I urge.

I hadn't meant to. It had just come out without warning. He pushes me away roughly, glaring at me menacingly.

"Yes," he scoffs. "If I wanted to starve."

I let go and step back, defeated. "Safe travels…"

* * *

Vaughn mounts his chestnut horse. He reaches for the reins, but someone snatches them away from him. The person's grip is firm and unrelenting. They refuse to let go. He glares down, angling his head and hat to see the person clearly.

"I don't know what ye're playing at, but Chelsea's crying. I know it's your fault," Julia scowls, glaring back just as viciously. "Be there."

"Or what?" Vaughn growls. "You'll tell your daddy I'm being mean? Go away."

He rips the reins from her hands, weakening them. The distaste he has for her shows clearly in his hard, cold eyes. Julia grabs the back of the saddle; refusing to let him go. Her steely eyes pierce him through and through. She pokes him in the chest harshly.

"Everyone here says they don't want you. They say there's something odd about you, but not Chelsea," Julia warns. "She hushed them, an' their whispering. You remember that."

She shoves the saddle, and horse stumbles momentarily. Vaughn's expression doesn't change, and he rides off. Julia watches his figure disappear into the red haze of the setting sun. She scoffs, not at all pleased with him.

"Red as the bleeding of her heart," she mutters adamantly.

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY! I should have given advanced warning! I should have edited the chapters so you would have known! I'M SORRY!**

**Please don't flame me, because if you do, then I might be too char grilled to get any more chapters up… Think about that McDonald's / Burger King.**

**I'M THE FLAME GRILLED WHOPPER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Love

Chelsea stares at the crowds of people. There's not usually so many people outside, and she clearly didn't expect it at all. Then, from the corner of her eye, she notices Vaughn disappearing around the back of the barn. She hurries after him.

After turning the corner, she crashes into his back, and stumbles. "Ooof…"

He looks over his shoulder at her, not impressed. "What are you doing?"

Chelsea lifts a small basket. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but this chance will only come around once," Vaughn says, but sounds more irked than apologetic.

"As will I only be married once," Chelsea protests, pleading.

"If I don't do this, then I'm going to _starve_!" Vaughn snarls, fiercely.

"You don't have to work that day Vaughn," Chelsea urges. "My father, he could help-"

"You can't always fall back on _daddy dearest_," Vaughn sneers, hissing menacingly.

Chelsea stands up, and turns her back to him. Her eyes are slowly filling with a tear or two, but she daren't let them fall. At her sides, her hands form small fists.

"Maisy can't change her spots and neither can you," she whispers, choking on sadness. "I should have known…"

Vaughn turns so that he faces away from her too, and scoffs.

* * *

Claire gasps suddenly, and nudges Sky away. He frowns at her, displeased and unhappy. She avoids the pleading look in his eyes. Claire steps back from him.

"I'm sorry Sky," she whispers.

He touches her face and smiles. "Don't worry. I understand."

"Thank you!" Claire calls over her shoulder.

Claire doesn't stop running until long after the town disappeared behind her. This far outside of town, there was only one prominent landmark. A tree. She leans against it, trying to catch her breath, and then she walks around and sits down at the other side.

"… I wonder what it feels like," Claire murmurs. "To have the clouds under you."

"Claire…" Chelsea stares, quietly surprised.

Claire smiles at her. "I'm your sister Chelsea, I know when you need me… It's him again, isn't it? Vaughn… You two seem to be-"

"No! No," Chelsea exclaims, and then whispers. "I never want to hear such a name ever again. Do you understand, Claire?"

Claire smiles softly and wraps her arm around her older sister. She rests her head on Chelsea's shoulder and nods in understanding. The two stay like that, watching the few dots of clouds float by peacefully. Neither say anything, and they don't have to.

Ever since their mum passed away when they were little, they had fallen into a closer relationship. In the town, they were the model siblings who never fought and always supported each other. They had the , no words are needed, kind of kinship.

* * *

The light suddenly disappears. I jerk slightly, but stop myself in case I wake Claire. Taking a deep, yet shallow, breath I glance up, and let it out in a big sigh.

"Just what do you think you're doing out here?" Julia shrieks.

I wince from her tone and pitch. Beside me, Claire jolts awake. Claire watches Julia with fear in her eyes. She doesn't know how cowardly Julia can be.

I pull myself to my feet and stare at Julia boredly. "We were talking."

"Yes, well, you can talk in town too!" Julia exclaims.

Guilt wells up inside me. I've never seen Julia so worried. She's gone crazy over us. Well, me more than Claire…

"Drawing…" Claire murmurs, sleepily.

"What?" Julia frowns.

Claire points to the ground where little symbols were drawn. "I was drawing… Do you think father would be proud of me, Chelsea?"

Julia grabs our arms and yanks us after her. She's clearly fed up with our usual conversations. Julia's always been jealous of how much time I spend with Claire. Family comes first, and then friends, and then good people. That's how it's always been.

"Don't doubt Sky," Claire whispers to me. "He does so much for me."

My eyes graze up to the coloured sky. Red, orange, pink… How nice. I definitely won't doubt him, sister.

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. I added another story to my list upload list, and that's taken up some time…**

**OH! IMPORTANT! A little while ago, someone was confused about this story and some aspects of it. Please, if you're confused about anything, tell me, I'll sort it all out for you! I promise.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love

I twist and turn under my covers. For the past few nights, I haven't slept so easily. It's not because of _Vaughn_, no, the trader. I thought I had gotten to know him, but I was wrong. I thought he was nice, but I was wrong. I thought so many stupid things. I thought them all in vain. Vaughn, the trader, I was stupid enough to think I knew him. I didn't.

All I knew was a lie...

* * *

A rock hits Chelsea's window. She flinches momentarily, before slowly turning around. Her sad eyes are fixed on the window, and she gets out of bed. Another stone hits the window as she edges ever closer. She places her right hand against the wall for support and peeks out. On the ground, Chelsea can see Vaughn standing and watching for her.

Salty tears brim in her eyes, and one slips from under her control. She wipes it away and sighs quietly, sadly. Then she grabs a shawl and rushes the stairs two at a time. Even though he was a liar, and made her live the lie with him, she has to give him a chance. If the circumstances were different, would she want a chance to try and fix things?

Reaching the door, Chelsea shakes her head. "No; I'm not like that. I wouldn't do this to someone…"

The door opens painstakingly slowly, and she wanders out. Her right hand stays on the door, but her left hand twitches by her side. She's nervous, and it clearly shows in little tell-tale signs anyone who knows her even slightly understands. What she sees surprises her, and she stumbles back.

Instantly, Vaughn turns to her. "Chelsea…"

Reluctantly, Chelsea closes the door behind her and hurries over to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Vaughn backtracks; that wasn't the welcome he was expecting at all. He composes himself though, so she doesn't see how surprised he is.

"If my dad finds you here, he'll kill you," Chelsea hisses, over exaggerating to try and get him to leave.

He looks away, but sees her pulling her shawl closer. "I had to see you; I want to talk to you."

Chelsea laughs bitterly. "You had more than enough time to talk to me. You spent it running away."

"Chelsea!" he exclaims, grasping her shawl. "Please Chelsea, just this once listen to me. I promise you'll never see me again after this!"

She pulls away from him; fleeing to the safety of her home. "You had your chance."

He sighs, defeat facing him head-on. Vaughn doesn't like that, and he leaves. If only he had fought to keep her standing with him; he would have seen the specks of tears lining her eyes.

* * *

I slump against the door and cover my mouth. I'm fighting to keep down my tears. I can't let him get me like this. I can't bear for him to win and beat me. I fall to the floor and curl into a ball. I can't let him win, and leave me like this after every encounter.

Just like that; I left him out there…

**Author's Note: Hi! This chapter is really quite sad, but I think the ending is beautiful. I owe the beautiful ending to Yiruma's version of River Flows in You. The music is so sweet, and this chapter owes its upload speed to it. I wouldn't have been content with any other ending.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I am grateful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I_MPORTANT! - _****Lead-in. This is a lead-in. Please bear that in mind.**

* * *

Love

"Chelsea," father calls out, smiling widely.

"Father," I say obediently.

He pats my head proudly. "Only a few days now,"

"I know, father," I say lovingly, obediently.

Father puts on his hat and leaves. Father went through the door I did a few days ago; when Vaughn, no, the trader, was here. He is so cruel, and I was so stupid.

A book lands in front of me, and I jerk back. Looking up, I see Claire with her back to me, washing the dishes. I don't understand her behaviour lately, and it worries me. Claire and I have never argued before. If she isn't happy about me, then I don't know what I'll do.

"Claire?" I ask, tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

A loud smashing sound reaches me, and I jump up, worried. She instantly waves me off, and sighs tiredly. As upset as I am, I can see how she wants to be alone. I can't leave her though. I have to find out why she's like this. My sister is all I have, because father is always away.

I move to speak to her, but stop dead in my tracks. Wide-eyed and surprised, I stare out the window. I push my chair away, tripping over my feet as I run out.

_I cannot believe he's so foolish._

* * *

A hand darts out and grabs Chelsea's wrist. She stops, and reluctantly turns to look at Vaughn. The sadness in her eyes surprises him, and she uses it to her benefit. With a huff, she slaps him away and flees. Unable to stop her, Vaughn watches her disappear in the crowd. A wave of defeat sweeps over him. He decides to leave her be.

"I'm sorry,"

Surprised, Vaughn turns to look behind him. His eyes are wide and incredulous, and he hadn't expected to be approached by this person.

* * *

"Julia, why are you looking at me like that?" Chelsea asks, upset.

Hands on her hips, Julia frowns. "Well, Chelsea, what do you think?"

"I don't know," she whispers quietly.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Julia sighs. "You're a mess. You haven't slept well, have you? Chelsea, I'm worried, I really am."

"I'm fine, I promise," Chelsea smiles. "You don't have to worry."

"Of course I have to worry Chelsea!" Julia exclaims. "Dad's not doing too well at the saloon. Besides, after what I went through to reserve him, you could at least speak to Vaughn."

"The trader is no concern of mine," Chelsea replies, haughtily.

"'The trader', really Chelsea? Do you despise him _that_ much?" Julia asks. "Please Chelsea, you can't hate him. You've never hated anyone, don't let him get to you like this."

"He lied, Julia," Chelsea replies. "He's a disgusting liar."

Julia sighs and wraps her arm around Chelsea. "Yes, he's a liar, but you're the one that's hurt. You trusted him, didn't you? That's why you're upset."

"Only a little bit," Chelsea says, quietly.

"See, it's good to talk about disgusting liars! It makes you feel all nice inside," Julia grins. "Oh, looks like I need to go now. Take care, Chelsea!"

Chelsea frowns with a speculative, deep in thought expression.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so late. Sorry about the quality. Next chapter is really quite good. This is an important chapter all the same.**


	11. Chapter 11

Love

Ahead of me is the sheriff's house. It's big and impressive, typical show-off rich guy. I bet he's never worked a day in his life. I scoff and walk away from that accursed house and those inside it. I don't need to hear those berating words again. I don't need to see them ever again. They're just an unnecessary bother. I don't people like that in my life.

* * *

"Chelsea!" Claire calls out, standing at the window. "Are you coming Chelsea?"

"Yes, one moment," comes Chelsea's muffled reply from their shared bedroom. "I'll be with you in a second."

"Take your time," Claire answers. "You don't have to rush."

"Oh, Claire, have you seen my boot?" Chelsea calls out. "I'm sure I had it with me."

"They're probably downstairs. I'll bring them up," Claire sighs.

However, the moment Claire is out of sight and halfway down the stairs, Chelsea gasps. "Don't worry, I found them! You don't have to look Claire… Claire?"

She stumbles out of the room, pulling on her boot. Chelsea topples over, and, when trying to get up, she notices Claire isn't there. Confusion spreads across her face, and she walks over to the window because she knew that's where Claire always waits. Her eyes skim over to the stairs, and she starts going that way, when something catches her eye outside. She turns around and inches closer to the window. Gently, she rests her hand and forehead against the glass. She lets out a long sigh, and watches as Vaughn walks away. Chelsea suddenly seems exhausted, and barely able to stay upright.

"Chelsea, I couldn't find your…" Claire trails off. "Oh, sister, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Chelsea says, softly. "This is all okay. Don't blame yourself; I'm fine."

* * *

My break isn't over yet, and it's a nice warm day. So, of course I'm relaxing. Or rather, I should be. There's that nagging feeling at the back of my mind. It's hard to ignore, and it won't let me rest. It's stupid though, and I shouldn't be thinking about it at all.

A dark shadow looms over me, and I stir slightly. I slowly open my eyes and squint up at the intruder. It takes a moment for me to make out who it is. My eyes widen for a moment before I compose myself.

"You wanted to talk?" Chelsea asks, but I can see and hear her reluctance.

I quickly stand up and follow her. I let her lead the way, even though I know we're going to where we always met up. She's always predictable. She runs her hand through her hair, and I can tell that she's unhappy. Chelsea seems to be nervous, and stressed. What could she possibly expect me to tell her? Although, she most likely wants me to answer her questions, and this is her way of getting my attention. Well, she has it; all that's left is for her to ask. She glances behind to see if anyone has noticed us before slipping behind the saloon and barn . The moment we're out of sight, and behind the , she spins around, hands on hips. Her steely blue eyes are piercing.

"What do you want? I don't have all day, you know," Chelsea snaps.

"I'm not going to your wedding," I begin, and the light in her eyes go out. Now she just looks exhausted and weary. "Wait, I'm not busy with work. I just… I can't face coming, alright? I can face coming."

"Is that all?" she asks coldly, uncaring.

I grab her arm as she tries to leave, and avoid her eyes. "I can't come…" Slowly, I dare to look at her. "I think I love you."

She stops resisting and trying to pull away. Unsure what to do, I let go and step back. I lower my hat over my eyes, and try to find something to look at. Then, she seems to come back to her senses. I chance looking at her again, and she looks at me too, but she's so confused. I step forward, to try and say something, or to do something. She turns her back to me, seeming ready to tear her hair out in frustration.

She turns to look back at me. "I'm getting married."

_She left me there, again…_

**Author's Note: Aw, poor Vaughn. Oh, yes, about the beginning, well that is Vaughn in his short-lived denial. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you're not too angry with me for leaving you hanging like this. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Special call-out to Linda Chung who sang I'll Be Waiting For You in Cantonese, and inspired me when writing this chapter. Thank you, because I can't find the correct romanized text with pronounciation for 'thank you' in Cantonese.**


	12. Chapter 12

Love

"Alright!" Julia exclaims, she gives Chelsea a big hug. "Time for a wedding!"

Chelsea smiles, patting her enthusiastic friend's arm. "Thanks Julia,"

"Don't worry, you're going to look beautiful when I'm done with you!" she squeals, excitedly.

Claire covers her mouth to hide her giggles. After catching her sister's glance, Claire slips out, still laughing.

"Ugh, siblings can be irksome" Julia sighs.

"Claire isn't annoying," Chelsea sighs. "and you don't have siblings."

"I can imagine," Julia laughs. "I've had nightmares before."

"That's rude Julia, you know Claire's a great sibling," Chelsea protests.

Julia sighs. "Yes, but, Chelsea, you're getting married. Tonight you'll be with your husband in a different house. You won't get to see her for a while, and he lives in another town… Forget about your sister, _I_ won't get to see you! This is a nightmare."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can come and visit," she forces a laugh. "Besides, if you're really lonely you can come and visit us. I'm sure there will be plenty of single young men where I'm moving."

"No, I think I'll hook onto Claire. I deserve an apprentice for my perfection," Julia grins. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"Thank you," Chelsea whispers.

As she sits at her vanity, staring out the window, she can't help but let her thoughts drift. Thoughts like chasing Claire out when they won't see each other often, and of her dead mother. She thinks of her friends, and the people she'll leave behind. Her mind keeps drifting back to her wedding though. She knows her father loves her, but the marriage will really only her father. It isn't uncommon for him to place the family's reputation first.

"Ouch," Chelsea groans. "Julia, please, you can tug on Claire's hair."

"Oops, sorry, I'll be extra careful," Julia grins, sheepishly.

Chelsea turns her attention back to her windows view. Her thoughts suddenly take a different turn, and she's confused. She can see all the villagers lining up to go to her wedding. She knows one person who won't be coming. Vaughn's words are spinning and echoing in her head. They keep repeating over and over again, and she sighs.

_Have I made the right choice?_

* * *

Vaughn scowls, pushing past the locals. His eyes are fixed firmly ahead of him. He has no intention of following them into the church. He refuses to watch her walk away from him forever. Although, a small voice at the back of his head urges him to go. He shakes off the incessant thoughts.

Vaughn pushes past more people, turning corner, and stops in his tracks. Unable to help himself, he stares in through the church window. Where, only moments later, Chelsea emerges. She's smiling happily as she takes it all in, and turns. Vaughn staggers back as her eyes meet his. Her expression instantly turn somewhat tired. Vaughn turns away and storms off.

There's a vivid disbelief in his eyes. "I was right, I shouldn't have spoken to her in the first place. People like her are too troublesome."

"Are you sure about that?" Sky asks, leaning against the church.

Vaughn scoffs. "Get lost, thief. I don't have time for you,"

Sky shrugs, chuckling. "You always have time to be robbed,"

"Go away!" Vaughn snaps. "I mean it, leave me alone."

"Let me guess, you saw her happy, and she saw you unhappy… Now you just feel like an idiot," Sky offers. "In which case, you chase your dreams away and leave it all behind. You'll run away like a coward."

"Stop it!" Vaughn yells. "That's enough."

"Fine, you run all you want trader," Sky shrugs. "It's no problem for me. I won't have any regrets."

Claire pats Sky on the shoulder. "Sky, you're supposed to change his mind."

Sky laughs. "Don't worry, I know what I've done. I'm a thief, Claire, I'm never wrong."

* * *

The murmurings in the packed church are impossible to miss. Claire sneaks Sky in at the back row before slipping away to meet her sister. Chelsea's future husband is late to the proceedings because of a meeting with her father and another sheriff. The entire marriage could be in jeopardy if it's for money, as Chelsea suspects. Claire slips into the side room only to find Julia and Natalie locking horns.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Chelsea exclaims, surprised.

"You're my sister, I have to be here. I want to see you into your new life," Claire smiles, somewhat sad.

"Alright, out now!" Lanna yells, winking conspiratorially at them. "I'll leave you to your goodbyes."

Chelsea hugs her sister. "I'm really going to miss you,"

"Are you sure about this?" Claire whispers. "I don't want you to be miserable when I next see you."

"Of course I have," Chelsea laughs. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Thank you for being concerned Claire, you're the best sister in the world."

* * *

The groom finally arrives. He strides up to the altar with a confident Cheshire grin.

"I don't like him," Claire whispers to Sky.

Sky nods. "I understand why you feel like that."

The doors are pushed open. The guests turn around, and instantly the church is rife with murmurings. Men and women turn to each other, gossiping and whispering. The mirthful glint in their eyes as the villagers speak. Those from out of town are gossiping just as desperately. Their gossiping is somehow different, and more hushed.

Claire smiles and hugs Sky. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"I'll listen for those words always," he smiles.

Chelsea's father jumps to his feet. He stares down the aisle mouth agape.

* * *

Vaughn mounts his horse, digging his heels in to leave swiftly. The horse whinnies, but doesn't start running. Vaughn glares, ready to try again.

"Vaughn!" Chelsea yells, grasping the saddle.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn gasps, wide-eyed. "Why are you here?"

Chelsea hauls herself up onto the horse and wraps her arms around him, and whispers. "Love,"

**Author's Note: Bye bye everyone. I'll miss this story dearly, and the Harvest Moon fandom. It'll be a while before my next Harvest Moon story, and there will be no sequel. I thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed what you read. Thank you very much. I'm happy there are still readers. Thank you for reading.**

**Ayara012 – You've been reviewing since chapter 2. You deserve a big special thanks, so, thank you very much.**

_**FAVOURITE**_ – Aramus Shurtagul. FlamingIceWolfGuardian. flossy6. imcwml. Invader Cakez. LatteCurlz. Leopardus. midnight star237. Mnicknack. Naty17. skitsophraniac. xLazyXChibix. (Thank you people)!

_**REVIEWERS**_ – Ayara012. FlamingIceWolfGirl. SunnyElla16. Penny ToughGirl. LatteCurlz. Naty17. EscarlethofSoren. tufted titmouse. dkchoco-applex3. cowgirl158. skitsophraniac. (Thank you people)!


End file.
